


A-Courting

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone special's pet gets a pet of his own. Drabble. For the Valentine's Day romance challenge on the LOTR100 community on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-Courting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

His revulsion faded when he saw her face, peering from under folded batlike wings. Maia like himself, yet lesser; half-starved and wild, seeming little more than beast--until her eyes’ fell fire wakened. His heart stirred; she could be more than this.

Matter-of-factly he slit the throat of the child he’d brought; fresh blood’s scent overcame her fear, drew her close. At last, as she drank, he reached out to stroke her matted hair; she licked coppery juice from his fingers.

He would bring her proudly before the Iron Throne. “She followed me home, my Lord—may I keep her?”


End file.
